


Double Robbery

by Dragaeth



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gen, POV Tom Riddle, Robbery, childhood enemies, situational allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth
Summary: Tom decides to rob an item from a museum.Someone else decides to take the same item the same night.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015170
Kudos: 24





	Double Robbery

Breathing heavily, he silently climbed over the stair railing, immediately finding a wall to attach his back to. He poked his head out to the side, assessing the room. He had previously dismantled the security cameras for just a few minutes, but better safe than sorry. There were a few night guards around, and he would avoid them if possible. No need for unnecessary murders. He silently glided towards the end of the hall, dismantling the door alarm with a nifty gadget. Ah. there it is. His locket, Slytherin's locket that belonged to him, as he was the last descendant of Slytherin. Giddy and full of adrenaline, he rushed towards the case enclosing the artifact when-

“Aw, shit!” someone’s strained voice echoed through the room, proceeding the next stumbled footsteps. 

He froze, alarmed, hand hovering over his dagger and gun. He really didn’t feel like hiding a body today. He tried to back away out of sight, but the person had entered his room and spotted him. 

_Well, fuck._

No, hang on.

“..You’re not a night guard,” Tom warily prompted, drawing his dagger. “Let’s just do our business and pretend we never saw each other."

The dark figure froze. “Alright,” The man easily agreed. “What are you after?”

“..the locket,” Tom stated after a pause, wondering if he would regret this.

The other man actually let out a chortle and exclaimed, “Dude, what the fuck? Me too!” his voice going up a few octaves as he spoke, taking a few steps forward.

He could now make out that the man wore glasses. He drew out his gun, as this man was actually an enemy now. Damn, he might have to call in a few favors to hide his body. The other man did the same, instating a stalemate. After a moment of the two men just staring at the other’s gun, the opposing man suggested, “Knife fight? Whoever wins gets to take the locket. The loser cleans up the blood.” He placed his gun to his side, visible to Tom. Reluctantly agreeing, he followed the other’s lead. It's not like he would ever lose.

The two suddenly lunged at each other, both wanting to gain the upper hand. He grabbed onto the other man’s right arm with his left, just to have his hand stabbed with hidden studded cuffs. _Tsk._ He released it immediately, just as the man attempted to uppercut his chin, being blocked by his right arm. His blade scraped the arm sleeve as the man retracted, and grabbed the right arm while moving behind him, blade to the shorter man's neck in a classic hostage position. _What an amateur. He didn't even last five minutes._

The man with the blade to his neck deflated and muttered, “Damn, I never win,” as he ran his fingers through his oddly familiar hair.

Tom, both curious and annoyed, released the man as they both caught their breath. Whatever, he had a goal and this was just an inconvenience. When he got his breathing under control, he headed towards the locket.

“ _Riddle!?_ ” the man harshly whispered, completely ignoring the patches of blood he promised to clean. “What the fuck- holy shit is that you? What are you doing here?"

Riddle swiveled around, almost losing balance. “Who…?” The voice. The hair. The green eyes. The glasses- “Potter!?” he weakly replied, completely baffled. “I should be asking you!”

They just stood there, astonished, pointing at each other in the dark, until-

“Shit dude the security-”

“No we have more time but what are you doing here-”

“I’m a descendant of Slytherin _why are you here_ ”

“What do you mean _I’m_ the descendant of Slytherin I did an ancestry test-”

“wait so we _both_ own it?”

“I swear to god Potter why am i in the worst situations with you.” 

“Well that's hardly my fault! Blame it on Potter luck it runs in the family!”

Their rushed voices rose steadily, cutting off as they simultaneously looked towards the other entrance as they heard new footsteps, prompting Harry to spill a whole bottle of hydrogen peroxide onto the blood on the museum floor and Tom to take the locket. Hurriedly fumbling with the case, careful to not leave evidence, he removed the shiny golden locket from its case while Potter furiously scrubbed the floor. They sprinted towards their guns on the opposite sides of the room and exited, jumping off the emergency stairwell together. 

Potter winced and glared at him. “This isn’t over, we’re gonna compare ancestry results so the closest descendant is gonna get it alright?” 

Potter threw is phone number at him and left before Tom could say anything, so he changed clothes in an alleyway to casually walk on the dimly lit sidewalk like he didn’t encounter an old classmate while robbing a museum. Pulling out his phone, he called Abraxas. “Hey, ‘brax, you won’t _believe_ what just happened, no, really, it was him. Yeah, we have a history of committing the same crimes. No man, I don't believe in fate……”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. Wasn't completely satisfied with this work but I wasn't sure how to improve it further, so here ya go.
> 
> When you get inspired from your own fic to write another fic- yeah I'll have another museum fic out sometime later. Maybe an attempt at horror?


End file.
